


午后阳光

by Justea8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Arthur, PWP, alpha alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justea8785/pseuds/Justea8785
Summary: ABO设pwp，没什么剧情，逻辑不通有，错字可能有，以及（伪）强迫，水手服，口，颜🐍，舔xue，限制🐍精，湿巾等还有不会缺席的ooc
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK, 米英
Kudos: 11





	午后阳光

“太慢了，会长。”

亚瑟咽了口唾沫，眯了眯眼睛才看清了脱了外套坐在办公椅上的Alpha，把门反锁后才扯紧身上的黑色斗篷

“抱歉，路上......”

“准备好了吗？”

“当然......”亚瑟咬了咬嘴唇，终于扯下了斗篷，下面凉飕飕的感觉让他有点不适应。

“这可真是适合你，”阿尔弗雷德显然对自己挑的衣服非常满意，与其是这是水手服不如说这是情趣内衣，黑色的裙摆勉强遮住臀部，透过上半身的布料隐隐约约能看见已经被自己调教过的乳首“易感期提前了？”

亚瑟点了点头“快点开始吧琼斯，晚上还有事情。”

办公室的地板砖硌得亚瑟几乎要稳不住身。他已经含了这家伙一会儿了还没有要射精的迹象，嘴角发酸还被继续按着脑袋往喉咙顶。

Alpha的信息素让他心满意足，但是现在他几乎涨热得发痛的小腹告诉他他需要这根东西从下面狠狠地干他，而不是从上面操他的嗓子眼。亚瑟几乎是恳求着看向Alpha，尽管这个alpha是琼斯，让他快点缓解自己的发热，却换来一记深喉让他被逼出眼泪。

“会长，我从以前就很想告诉你，我最喜欢你哭的表情了，尤其是在被我强迫的时候。”阿尔弗雷德掏出手机对准了亚瑟。亚瑟挣扎起来却被狠狠抓住，只能抓紧阿尔弗雷德的大腿，看起来倒像是在努力取悦Alpha的样子。

“真快啊，这样的照片已经是第二十八张了，在毕业之前能做到多少张呢？”

阿尔弗雷德减轻了力度，看着Omega红着眼眶急切地喘息，拔出坚挺的性器在Omega柔软的面庞上留下水痕。亚瑟闭上眼睛任由Alpha动作，另一只手探进裙摆把两根手指塞进湿滑的后穴，发出满足的呜咽开始动作，他知道阿尔弗雷德喜欢他这样。不久便传来熟悉的喘息声

“嘴巴张开。”

亚瑟依旧闭着眼睛，迫不及待地执行Alpha的命令，温热的精液悉数射在Omega的脸庞，鲜红的舌尖探出嘴唇将嘴边的精液卷入一起吞咽。末了亚瑟睁开眼睛，连干净的舌尖一同展示给阿尔弗雷德。

还来不及反应亚瑟便被阿尔弗雷德从桌子下抱到腿上，他的理智已经在发情期燃烧殆尽，一心只想让眼前的Alpha一次又一次满足自己。没有任何犹豫，亚瑟吻上了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，搂紧他的同时隔着湿漉漉内裤用自己挺立的性器和alpha依旧精神的性器摩擦。

“！抱歉”反应过来的亚瑟连忙推开对方，一丝银线在空中断开，他咬了咬嘴唇努力不去想象裙子底下的一片狼藉。

“你的吻技不错嘛。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，靠近亚瑟的嘴唇准备再来一次却没想到被一向在性事上顺从他的Omega捂住了嘴巴。

“琼斯！这种事情，这种事情是情侣做的吧......”亚瑟低头不去看对方的表情“我只是满足你的生理需求，只是今天在易感期有点奇怪罢了，快点做完你想做的事情。”

“我不可以亲吗？”

亚瑟吸了口气，“所以说情侣才可以......”

“那从现在开始我们是情侣了。”

“这又是什么新的情趣吗？”亚瑟抖了一下，看起来似乎是把自己那丝可怜的期待包裹起来咽了下去，压着声音问道“这一点也不好玩。”

“不，”Alpha想了想接着说“或者你也可以这么认为。”

趁着亚瑟惊讶的时机，阿尔弗雷德撬开对方的牙关吻了进去。顺着裙摆摸进去捏了把亚瑟的屁股，激得易感期的Omega不安分地动起腰来。

“真是不得了啊，柯克兰会长，看起来是个优等生，”纠缠的唾液顺着已经无力挣扎的Omega嘴边滑下，手臂却紧紧勾着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈“谁能想到却是个在发情期穿着这种内裤蹭着Alpha阴茎的Omega。”

亚瑟呜咽起来看起来想要挣扎，却只是让Alpha的手掌更多摩擦他的股缝。发热的Omega再也无法忍耐下去了，抓住阿尔弗雷德的手指急切地堵住不断分泌淫液的后穴，自顾自地动起来“手指...啊...好喜欢...”

“这么喜欢吗？”看着眼神迷离把自己的手指当性玩具的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德有些不爽，另一只手抓住亚瑟翘着的性器便粗糙地撸动起来，拇指恶劣地在马眼按压打转。

Omega的性器本就敏感从未被这样粗鲁地对待，加上易感期的折磨，亚瑟几乎当场哭喊出声，祈求Alpha温柔一点。

“求求你...不行了！轻一点...这样不行...啊...啊...”

“还在嘴硬。”作为对亚瑟的惩罚一般，阿尔弗雷德抽出还塞在Omega后穴的手指，狠狠地在亚瑟的屁股上拍打起来。啪啪的声音瞬间让Omega红透了脸，亚瑟抓紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒砸砸在两个人的衣服上，留下一块块深色水渍，抽着气向Alpha道歉。

“对不起，我喜欢被您这样玩弄，刚才因为..因为太舒服了所以很害怕...请您随意地惩罚我”

“不愧是会长大人，有好好记住我教你的道歉方式呢。”阿尔弗雷德加重了撸动的力度，几次之后亚瑟便再也受不住哭着射了出来。

阿尔弗雷德将暂时失去意识的亚瑟以跪趴的姿势放在办公桌上，今天初尝荤腥的后穴被浸满淫水的内裤绳勒着暴露在空气中，随着主人的呼吸无意识地张合。Alpha舔了舔嘴唇，用右手的两指探进去，同时左手拿起手机开始录像，处于易感期的后穴迫不及待地欢迎侵犯者，湿热的肉壁紧紧吸住两指，Omega无意识地晃起腰来。

这可真是好风景，阿尔弗雷德开始期待恢复意识的Omega看到自己这幅模样会是什么反应。不再等着亚瑟自己吞吐手指，阿尔弗雷德按照自己的节奏开始在亚瑟的后穴抽插，寻找每次能让对方陷入疯狂的那一点，不时分开手指打开Omega的后穴，指缝间能够看到粉红色的肠肉。

“唔嗯！”亚瑟闷哼一声却没什么力气动作，他能感受到后穴正在被Alpha用手指玩弄，冰凉的空气时不时随着阿尔弗雷德撑开手指的动作灌进体内“太快了...太快了......”

“找到了，”看到亚瑟醒了过来阿尔弗雷德加快了手上的动作，不断刺激着那一点“你喜欢刺激的，宝贝。”

这次亚瑟没办法再反击了，可怜的Omega上半身贴在冰凉的桌面，通红的屁股却撅起来被Alpha的手指不断操弄，现在他连一句完整的话都说不出来，Omega的呻吟声几乎盖过了房间里其他所有声音。

看到亚瑟已经蜷起脚趾，阿尔弗雷德抽出手指换来对方委屈不满的呻吟，他将Omega翻了个身，故意把摄像头靠近亚瑟的股间，压低声音道

“可以去了，好孩子。”

话语刚落，亚瑟的大脑还来不及反应对方在说什么身体便诚实地做出了回答，比第一次稀薄一些的精液乖乖从性器射出，甚至有一部分溅到了他的脸上，后穴抽搐着想要绞紧什么东西却只是看起来在空气中轻颤。

二次高潮的Omega目光有些涣散歪着脑袋躺在桌子上大口大口地喘气，Alpha心满意足地将视频在他眼前播放。亚瑟不由得睁大眼睛又咬紧嘴唇努力不让自己抽泣出声。

阿尔弗雷德用手指擦去亚瑟脸上的精液，伸到亚瑟嘴边。后者垂下眼眸握住对方的手指，舔舐干净后将指尖放进嘴里吮吸。

“好了。”阿尔弗雷德被这一下弄得有些气息不稳，将Omega的双腿打开成M型示意对方自己抓住膝窝，亚瑟突然有一种不妙的感觉

“等等，那里.....”

“不可以乱动哦，”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜放在一边，亚瑟不由得呼吸一滞“今天的你特别香，从闻到你的味道时就想这么做了。”

温热的呼吸触摸这自己的下体，亚瑟轻颤一下抓紧了膝窝，看着浓金色的脑袋贴近自己的身体，心里也砰砰直跳。

他的舌头好烫，亚瑟想着，不要一直在那里打转啊。他努力调整着呼吸不让自己太过丢人，想都不用想现在自己全身肯定已经红透了。

舌头进去了，亚瑟咬住下唇不让自己发出奇怪的声音，一想到Alpha的舌头进入了自己的那种地方就难堪得不行，偏偏身体还兴奋得不得了一直吐出一股股淫液。

“不要了...那种地方......”

“很棒哦，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德一边用舌头舔弄已经红肿的后穴发出色情的水声一边含糊不清地回答“你的身体我都很喜欢。”

“为什么要一边做这种事情一边讲话啊...快点...快点停下来......”亚瑟努力忍住合拢双腿的欲望维持着掰开大腿的姿势，他能够清晰的感受到Alpha灵活的舌尖如何舔弄自己的后穴发出响亮的水声，更糟的是明明刚才高潮过现在又忍不住兴奋了起来，太羞耻了。

舔弄够Omega的后穴后阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟大腿根部的玫瑰纹身上留下一圈牙印

“多谢款待会长大人，我很满意哦。”

亚瑟喘了喘气好让自己看起来不是那么享受对方服务的样子，“你今天是不行了吗？要做就快一点。”

阿尔弗雷德听见这话似乎觉得很有趣的样子，“也是时候开始正餐了呢。”

话语刚落亚瑟便听到熟悉的塑料包装撕开的声音，紧接着便感觉到熟悉粗大的肉棒一寸寸嵌入自己的身体，缓慢但却有力，他忍不住仰起头张大嘴巴却似乎失了声，太大了，而且就这样完完全全一次性进入了自己。

“我啊，还没有和发情期的O做过呢，”阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的双腿打开得更大一些“他们都说发情期的O特别好插进去，什么都会吸得牢牢的，看来是真的呢。”

亚瑟喘着粗气想要骂人，这家伙的阴茎太大了，每次折磨得他又痛又爽，他缓了缓让身体来适应粗暴的Alpha，紧接着身体便开始渴求对方的动作，他只好咽了口唾沫。

阿尔弗雷德拽起紧紧贴在亚瑟屁股上已经湿透的，几乎只有几根绳子和一点蕾丝的内裤，似乎是嫌有些碍事，两三下便撕碎了可怜的布料丢在桌上，接着便毫不客气地动起来。

Alpha这次进来的又急又快，每次抽出时几乎只剩顶端在里面，进入时又毫无章法时深时浅，不时顶到Omega的敏感点。亚瑟再也没功夫想其他东西了，不断被操弄出奇怪的叫声的同时，想要夹紧阿尔弗雷德的身体，而现在两条腿却被完全打开，就这样赤裸裸地暴露在对方的眼前。亚瑟伸出两条手臂，渴求Alpha的靠近。

“寂寞了吗？”阿尔弗雷德俯下身来将亚瑟的两条腿仍旧打开压在桌上，发情期的Omega身体总会变得比平时更加柔软，之后便隔着布料咬上亚瑟一侧的乳头继续身下的动作。

被咬的瞬间亚瑟便叫出了声，这时他才惊觉自己的乳头已经几乎痛得发肿，平日里Alpha几乎从头到尾都要照顾自己的乳头，结果导致自己现在就算是自慰也必须要照顾到两粒果实。但是，太舒服了，每次Alpha对自己乳头的吮吸也好，轻咬也罢，都比自己来摸舒服一百倍。亚瑟抱紧阿尔弗雷德俯下来的脑袋，忍不住挺胸将果实送给Alpha。

“衣服...好难受...阿尔弗雷德...”

阿尔弗雷德停下动作稍微抬起身来“在这种时候我更喜欢你叫我阿尔，毕竟我们现在是情侣了。”没等亚瑟的回答，阿尔弗雷德便好心撕开了制服的上衣，Omega的信息素更加浓郁了，两粒果实挺立在空气中渴求着爱抚。

现在Omega可以如愿用双腿缠上Alpha的身体了。阿尔弗雷德的两只手同时按下挺立的乳头，开始毫无章法的揉捏，下半身的动作同时进行着，亚瑟发出一声几乎是淫荡的哭叫后继续喘息呻吟，身体似乎在挣扎又好像是渴望着更多，不久便开始哭泣求饶

“阿尔...不行了...慢一点...又要去了...啊...”

阿尔弗雷德停下手上的动作，摸到旁边的内裤，接着不顾亚瑟的哭喊绑住了Omega翘起的性器根部，末了更是恶劣地撸动几下用手指弹了一下顶部

“嘶，”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍已经红了眼的亚瑟的屁股“松一点宝贝，这次我们一起去。”

不满这样的姿势，阿尔弗雷德拽起躺在桌上的亚瑟，让他贴紧自己，惊慌的Omega只好紧紧抱住自己的肩膀，接着抓住对方的屁股便开始动作。

亚瑟急切的喘息就在自己耳边，挺立的乳首不时蹭过自己的身体，阿尔弗雷德的耳尖有点泛红，在Omega的哭泣中一点点亲吻他的耳朵，下半身的动作却更随心所欲，Omega又喘又叫几乎呼吸不过来。

“嗯啊...阿尔...不行了...让我去...嗯啊...这样...这样...要坏掉...啊”

阿尔弗雷德再也忍不住，咬上亚瑟的脖颈扯下绳子释放在他的体内，被临时标记的Omega几乎是立刻瘫软在他的怀里，后穴不断抽搐似乎要将体内的东西榨干净。

这样被抱着在桌子上坐了一会儿，亚瑟终于稍微恢复了一点力气，发情热也缓解了不少

“好了吗？快点放我下来。”

“再来一次。”

“今天已经做了三次了！”

“我只有两次！”阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓抱紧了他，亚瑟感觉有点难以呼吸“而且进去的话只有刚才一次吧！”

“但是我想先去躺洗手间......”亚瑟还是动摇了。

“是这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德故意压下亚瑟的小腹，不出意料感觉到后穴猛地吸紧了自己。

“不要压那里！为什么你又硬了？你这个笨蛋快点让我去啦！”

“遵命会长大人！”阿尔弗雷德取出自己的阴茎扔掉安全套，坏笑着抱起亚瑟，让他扶住阳台的落地窗站好。

“你要干什...”还没说完亚瑟便被按着脑袋被迫接受了Alpha的亲吻，阿尔弗雷德不安分的手正在爱抚他身体的每一寸，几乎是同时亚瑟感觉到自己的后穴又变得湿乎乎的，渴求再一次的操弄。发情期简直太糟糕了，他不由得懊恼自己的身体。

没有过多的言语，亲吻之后阿尔弗雷德便再次进入了他开始动作，亚瑟只好扶住玻璃稳住身体。但是这次Alpha的动作非常缓慢，却又一次次往更深的地方开拓。阿尔弗雷德的左手紧紧贴在他的小腹，传来的热量几乎要将他融化，右手则在他的胸膛爱抚，时不时揉捏他挺立的的乳头，两个人的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音交织在一起，不知道为什么此时此刻亚瑟突然有一种落泪的冲动。

“笨蛋...说好了让我去的......”

“对啊，我正在努力让你去呢。”

亚瑟这才明白自己被对方耍了，恼羞成怒正要开口反击却又被顶到了

“你...你这个...混蛋......”

“还是留点力气等会儿不要太早射出来，宝贝”阿尔弗雷德按了按亚瑟的小腹，换来一声闷哼和要给他处以绞刑的后穴“不然我就得和刚才一样帮助你啦。”

亚瑟又气又恼干脆不理他，却突然发现楼下有人经过“笨蛋...外面有人啊...”

“没关系他又不会看到我们。”

“不行...好奇怪啊...啊嗯...还是不要在这里......”

“放松点宝贝，这样的话我动不了了。”

尽管心里想要痛骂对方，但是对于Alpha的命令，发情期的Omega总是身体先一步执行，更不用说是临时标记自己的Alpha。很快阿尔弗雷德便顶到了生殖腔的入口。

“这里有用过吗？”

亚瑟挣扎起来却只是无用功，只能喘着气回答“没有......”

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，压着声音在亚瑟耳问“安全词？”

亚瑟摇了摇头。

“如果我现在射进去，”阿尔弗雷德的左手抚上那个地方，亚瑟不自觉地轻颤起来“你会怀上我们的宝宝，对吗？”

“是的...有97%的几率......”

几乎是同时，阿尔弗雷德抬起亚瑟的一条腿，进入了他的生殖腔，从未被打开的孕育生命的地方热切吮吸着来者，阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关才没让自己直接射进去。而亚瑟则在被进入的瞬间哭喊出声，绷紧的小腹再也无法忍耐过多的尿液，淡黄色的液体从性器的小孔不断射出，在乳白色的地板上汇成一滩。巨大的快感，羞耻与对未知的恐惧瞬间包裹了不断颤抖的Omega，在生殖腔被侵犯的同时只能不断啜泣。

“你的里面好热，紧紧地吸着我呢......”阿尔弗雷德粗喘着在亚瑟的耳边说道，丝毫没有离开生殖腔的意思。

不断的顶撞中仅凭扶住玻璃已经无法支撑自己，靠着阿尔弗雷德紧紧搂住亚瑟才能勉强不滑下去。Alpha舔舐吮吸着脖子后面的腺体，时不时轻咬一口，亚瑟的身体也开始配合对方的动作。

“你喜欢这样吗？还是害怕呢？”

亚瑟没有说什么，只是扭过头来舔上阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，喘着气和他接吻。随后在越来越激烈的冲撞里不得不分开嘴唇，叫喊着Alpha的名字

“阿尔...阿尔.....嗯...”

“哈...哈...我也喜欢你哦......”

最后阿尔弗雷德抽出了滚烫的阴茎塞进亚瑟的股间，草草摩擦几下射在了外面，将已经站不住的亚瑟抱到沙发了吻了吻额头

“休息一会儿吧亲爱的。”

尾声：

亚瑟醒来时黄昏的阳光正好洒满整间办公室，身上穿着他留在办公室的便服盖着阿尔弗雷德的外套，旁边果然是他的Alpha正在摁着电子游戏。

“身体有不舒服吗？”阿尔弗雷德见他醒来放下了手机递来一杯水，却看起来不怎么高兴的样子“你还真是会折腾。”

“你不是也乐在其中吗？”亚瑟坐起身来喝下几口水看着有些不开心的男朋友。

“虽然大部分时间是啦，”阿尔弗雷德把他圈在怀里深吸一口他的腺体，杂乱的发丝弄得亚瑟发痒“但是你不让我亲的时候真的很不开心！”

“因为这个吗？”

“是啊！”阿尔弗雷德赌气似的把亚瑟搂得更紧了。

“好吧，”亚瑟伸出胳膊揉了揉自己肩膀上的金色脑袋“为了补偿你今天之内可以随便亲亲。”

“以后都可以！”

“不要得寸进尺啊！”

“明明我们是情侣的！刚才的柯克兰会长和琼斯还不是，但是现在的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德是情侣！”

“但是......”

“是你刚才说情侣就要亲亲的！”

“我可不是这么说的！一个星期！不能再多了！”

“呜哇！”阿尔弗雷德突然将亚瑟转过身，开始亲个不停，“为什么还咬啊！一个月！一个月！就这样决定了！”慌乱之中亚瑟终于捏到了阿尔弗雷德的脸，亲了亲他的嘴唇“好了，一个月哦。”

就在两个人的嘴唇再次相贴时，阿尔弗雷德的手机响了起来，亚瑟先松开了嘴唇笑着看着对方懊恼地去拿手机。

“对了，我们订的餐厅！”

“天呐我都忘了，我们快走吧阿尔。”

锁上办公室的门后阿尔弗雷德捏了捏亚瑟的指尖

“今天晚上要来我房间吗？”

亚瑟扣住Alpha温暖的手往前走，“我暂时还没有易感期和橡胶玩具一起度过的打算。”

“晚饭后我们一起多买点套子吧！”

“你这笨蛋声音小一点！”

**Author's Note:**

> （没错，就是热恋期的小情侣在玩情趣罢了）


End file.
